


Stepping Out

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Starsky muses about Hutch and his two left feet.





	Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 421: Feet

Okay, I've given Hutch a lot of shit over the years about his two left feet. Way more than he deserved, probably.

But hell, have you _seen_ him do the Funky Chicken? 

That's why you could've knocked me over with a feather when we got out on the dance floor today. He led me out smooth as you please, and didn't step on my toes, not once. He even dipped me at the end.

Under the cover of the applause, I whispered, "You bastard, you've been practicing for this."

He just grinned. "And?"

I grinned back. "Best wedding present ever."


End file.
